Death Strike
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: A hybrid is left on earth by a group of Yautja, two years later she leads a lonely life of daemon fighting and warding off leering men. she receives an unexpected visit from the warrior who left her so long ago...will he be welcome? cross over.
1. Memories

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of AVP and the characters Death Strikeand Yunalescaare my own creation.**

_**Blood of Fire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Two years…two god damn years since that Pauk'de predator had left me here! You would assume that once a guy says that he loves you that the two of you would be together for ever, but no he had to ditch me saying that he was only looking out for my best interests…HA!. My mum used that line on me for years, 18 before she found out what I spent my nights doing; I mean come on how do you tell your mother that you are 'the Immortal Slayer'? She who must spend eternity protecting the one girl who can stop the deamons, obviously one can't. It was easier for Buffy she was always Mom's favorite and she is all human; her father wasn't the king of all vampires, she wasn't a human vampire hybrid who needed human blood to survive._

_And I'm rambling again, so let me tell you why I'm pissed off. See my sister is Buffy Summers the 'Slayer' and I'm Yunalesca Summers, my father is Enkil the King of the Damned; so I turned out to be half human half vampire. And two years ago I bumped into a group of Yautja, who were hunting in the area. I became their new target because my heat signatures were so erratic, I managed to knock out three of them when a fourth appeared from a roof top and knocked me out. When I came too I was strapped to a table with two more of these Yautja trying to stick a needle in my arm, I was able to fight them off but I became weak and needed blood…fast! The only blood that was around was this neon green stuff in IV bags, with out thinking I tore into the bag and drank my fill; the blood was like liquid fire in my veins…as in it burned like hell! It hurt so much that I passed out again._

_When I awoke for the second time there was only one predator in the room and he was enormous! He was 8ft solid! I groggily stood up and flopped against his body for support, finding that I had grown at least another foot; I had gone from 6ft2 to a whopping 7ft3 not to mention the fact that my endowments had …ehem grown. So now I was a human ,vampire and Yautja hybrid. The Predator's name was Death Strike and over the next 4 months came to love me, even though he had thirteen other females he said that he loved me. I would have stayed with him become his mate, bore his children but instead he left me here. A tall hybrid with no real place in the world except for the one preordained for me buy those bastards in the Watchers Council, Fuck them! I moved on, got a job and a life; I'm the main act in a popular night club in downtown L.A. I still hunt demons, but it's just not a challenge any more. I don't need blood anymore and guys just don't date me unless I act all weak and innocent. There have been men but none have stuck around for very long, my other half is on another planet and all I have left of him is a pair of daggers and an empty void._

_I should hate him for what he did…but I love him to much and that love will be with me until I die. So far the only guy that came close was Hellboy, but he loved his friend Myers, and I really didn't want to be in a relationship with a gay daemon. I still look up at the stars and give a silent call to that muscle bound alien that stole my heart left me for a life that means nothing._

**Present Day – Yunalesca POV**

"Yuna!"

"Hey Yuna, get your ass up on the stage"

I snapped out of my day dream when Thunder Cunt yelled at me to get on the stage, Thunder Cunt is Theresa Cummings my boss. I call her Thunder Cunt because she is a complete bitch to me, I could snap her in half if I wanted to but I need the money. I am the main singer at the night club _Kitty Claws,_ the pay is good; in return for working there I get free room and board in the small apartment above the night club. Men like me for my body, women like me for my voice and Theresa likes me for the money I rake in.

As I climb up on to the stage, I'm thinking about Death Strike…I always am. My songs are sorrowful and from the heart…I even make the bouncers cry. The song I sing now is about a young woman who loses the man she loves and all the words she didn't get to say to him. The band struck a chord.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentile words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily.  
_

_  
I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say good bye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far to easily  
_

I was swaying to the beat; my voice rang out through the room in long, melodic strings.

_  
Save your tears 'cause I'll come back_

_I could hear that you whispered _

_As you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain as I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.  
_

I looked out over the crowd as I prepared for the chorus.

_  
Cause a thousand words_

_Called out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings  
_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you for ever  
_

Micca my back up singer came up behind me for the duet part, together we were unimaginable.

_  
Oh a thousand words (A thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken (never been spoken)_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home (carry you home)_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)  
_

_And a thousand words (oh oh)_

_Called out through the ages (called through the ages)_

_They'll cradle you (oh yeah)_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days)_

_They'll hold you forever!_

_Oh…a thousand words.  
_

As the music ended I faded into the back ground and listened to the thundering applause of the sobbing audience. As I walked back to the bar I scoffed in disgust, so this is what I am reduced to…spending my nights singing sad songs for the drunken men of Los Angeles, before going up stairs to be alone. I stood behind the bar and began serving beers to my leering customers, while unknowingly I was being watched by an invisible figure outside the window on the roof.

**_Death Strike POV_**

**She is still as beautiful as I remember, her hair was now longer almost down to her knees and she still wears that black leather…my lovely Yunalesca. My songstress with the eyes of steel and claws of fire, when I let you go I wanted to kill my self. Not ever Scar or Lex could help me; I pushed away all my other females because all I could ever think about was your smile, was hearing your sweet voice singing to me again. Those beautiful songs of life and fighting, now all you sing about is pain and heart ache and it cuts me deep to think that I caused you that pain.**

**I sent you back so that you could live a normal life once more, I now see that your life was only normal back on Yautja; there you did not have to hide your uniqueness. You were free to show your strength and power; here you must hide behind a veil of frailty and weakness for any man to even want you. They desire your body but not your heart or your mind. Those Pauk'de ooman males do not deserve you, neither did that red monkey with the stone hand; he desired a limp rod ooman instead of you.**

**You will be my mate, you may not see it but as I own half of your soul you have the other half of mine and with out one another we are incomplete.**

**I activated my cloaking device and slipped into the building making sure to keep to the shadows, I waited in her dwelling until the club closed and she made her way up. I could hear her almost silent footsteps approaching the door.**

_Normal POV_

Yuna entered her darkened apartment and locked the door before turning on a small lamp. She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck and a strange yet familiar scent tickled her smell receptors…some one was in the room besides her. She clenched her fits and felt the sharp metal of her adamantium claws as they shot out of her hands, a small gift from the Initiative. She turned around and faced the wall where Death Strike was hiding.

"Alright, what ever you are show your self or I'll turn you into mince meat!" growled Yuna.

Yuna heard amused clicking before a large muscular figure decloaked in front of her. She recagonised the particular markings on his reptilian like flesh, her heart soared like vampire dust when that voice that haunted her dreams spoke her name in a tongue so foreign that only she could understand it.

"_how are you…Yunalesca" _Death Strike whispered

Yuna marched over and tore the mask away from the alien's face, and lookd up into those yellow red toned eyes that she loved so much.

"Death Strike" she whispered in audably

She reached up a pale hand and stroked his cheek, Death Strike purred at the feeling of her cool flesh touching his. Then he felt the sharp stinging pain as that same hand reeled back and delivered a harsh smack to the side of his face. He almost roared in anger when he looked back at Yuna's lovely face and saw a deep set hurt burning in her steely blue eyes.

"You left me here alone you…you, BASTARD!"

…_**TBC…**_

**Well darlings I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. You sould know that this is my first AVP fic and it is weird. It is a crossover. just So you fans know Death Strike can see in colour so he can enjoy Yuna's world to the fullest. If you want me to write more please review.**

**Reya**


	2. A choice

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of AVP or Buffy, Yunalesca nd Death Strike are my own__**

_**Chapter 2**_

_She reached up a pale hand and stroked his cheek, Death Strike purred at the feeling of her cool flesh touching his. Then he felt the sharp stinging pain as that same hand reeled back and delivered a harsh smack to the side of his face. He almost roared in anger when he looked back at Yuna's lovely face and saw a deep set hurt burning in her steely blue eyes._

"_You left me here alone you…you, BASTARD!"_

Yuna was breathing heavily, her eyes were narrowed in anger and tears were threatening to spill at any moment. Death Strike dropped his mandibles in shock and reached up to touch his smarting cheek. He cocked his head to one side and clicked irritably; Yuna visibly relaxed and retracted her claws, but did not drop her guard.

"_Feel better?"_ asked Death Strike in predator tongue.

Yuna tilted her head and watched the giant predator from the corner of her eyes, like an animal stalking its prey. It was a look that unnerved Death Strike to no end, he squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm fine" replied Yuna speaking in the same language.

"Why are you here Death Strike?" Yuna asked circling him as though she was cornering a demon. "You left no hunter's behind the last time you came"

Death Strike walked up to the hybrid and cupped a clawed hand to her cheek. He cocked his head and purred.

"_I came back for you Yunalesca; I made the biggest mistake when I made you stay_" He poured out "_I've come to ask if you would like to come back to Yautja with me…the High Elders wish to speak with you, and I …um miss you…a lot_"

Yuna backed away from the large alien and thought for a moment, then looked back up at him.

"Alright" she said "Come back tomorrow night at 11 my shift ends at 11:30"

Death Strike nodded and turned to jump out the window, she called him back.

"Death Strike wait!" she called.

He turned back to face her, his mask shielding his face.

"_Yunalesca_?"

Yuna ran over and threw her arms around the large predator's neck and pulled him against her. She buried her face into his chest and breathed in his slightly musky scent.

"I missed you too" she whispered.

Death Strike wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and purred in content. Pulling back from her, he turned and leapt out the window and ran towards his cloaked vessel. In the distance a loud clank and a string of Yautja curses could be heard…Death Strike had been so distracted that he forgot where his vessel was and had ran straight into the starboard door. Yuna smirked and got ready for a quick patrol of the neighborhood.

After a successful patrol, Yuna returned to her apartment to clean and buff her three demon skulls, she placed them on her trophy wall. The trophy wall contained skulls from different breeds of demon and vampire teeth. Sighing deeply Yuna headed over to her weapons cabinet and opened the doors to look at the Yautja style mask; she ran her slightly clawed fingers over the mark that labeled her an honored warrior on the forehead of the pewter mask. Memories of hunting and sparring rushed through her mind at the sight of the mark, noticing the sun rising slowly through the eastern window of her apartment Yuna turned and walked into the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower.

As the steam rose in the bathroom, Yuna stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her usually dull and lifeless crystal blue eyes with flecks of golden amber were surprisingly bright; her long limber body was pale and well defined. Her long legs and arms had well toned muscles and her large round breasts that would seem heavy stood high and proud as a young girls. Her numerous battle scars, pink from the force of the water; stood out from her pale glistening flesh. And her long blue black hair fell down her back in predator like dreadlocks, down past her waist with silver bolts in each dread.

Some of the blood from Ilyria still flowed through her veins and had given her flesh a bluish tint and light blue speckling down her body, people just thought that it was a tattoo. Yuna could not understand what Death Strike liked about her.

Yuna's train of thought was interrupted when the phone rang, it was Buffy.

"Hello" Yuna said into the hand set

"Yunnie, its Buffy" Buffy's high pitched voice called out from the other end of the line

"Oh hey Buffy…what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm in town visiting Dad and wondered if you might wanna have lunch."

"Sure…meet me at Café Palmetto at 12:00"

"Ok…seeya"

"Bye Buff"

Yuna hung up and went to get ready.

**At the Yautja Vessel**

**Death Strike was on the bridge, nursing an ice pack against his bruised forehead. Running head first into a Yautja War Carrier is not good for one's head; he was informing his crew of his intention to bring Yunalesca back with him. Although it was hard to do so, on account of the fact that they kept sniggering at his ever growing bruise. **

"**_Quiet you sons of bitches, now I know you all came here to hunt oomans and you have all collected many trophies, I am proud of you all; but I came here for another reason. My prospective mate is here and will be joining us tonight, will warn you now…though she may appear to be human she is also half Yautja and part Vampire. She is a lot stronger than all of you combined, so no one will provoke or agitate her unless they want their balls pulled out through their throat. Have I made my self clear?" _Death Strike yelled to his crew**

**The five warriors stood tall and roared in agreement. Death strike turned and headed down to his quarters, to heal his bruise. Once he was gone the warriors were rolling around on the floor in laughter, they had never seen anything so funny as when their captain had run face first into the side of their ship.**

Café Palmetto

Yuna was waiting in her favorite booth for her little sister; as usual Buffy gave the term 'fashionably late' new meaning. So far she had drunk three cups of coffee and rejected 10 lunch offers from random male customers. In laments terms Buffy was 30 minutes late. Yuna was actually glad that she hadn't dressed up for the occasion, decked out in a short black leather skirt and a white floaty tunic top. She saw a streak of blond come flying across the street narrowly dodging a semi trailer as she went; it was Buffy…or a red faced disheveled version of the tiny slayer. Buffy ran up and stopped directly in front of the tall hybrid, trying desperately to catch her breath; Yuna stood up and smiled at her sister. Buffy straightened up and gaped at her sister, she barely even reached Yuna's chest; Yuna reached forward and drew her little sister into a warm hug.

"Hey baby sis, did ya miss me?" Yuna said warmly.

"Of course I did Yune" replied Buffy as she returned the embrace.

The two women sat down ad opposite ends of the small table, Yuna looked at her sister; knowing the real reason she had come to LA.

"Why are you really here Buffy?" She asked "so far I can smell four different slayers through out the restaurant and two more out there in the street"

Buffy shifted nervously in the chair, looking guilty.

"Alright…I'm here on official slayer business; something in the area has been killing demons and taking their heads as trophies. Some of the local vampires have also had their fangs torn out." Buffy replied seriously "do you know anything about this?"

Yuna stared into Buffy's green eyes and tilted her head slightly, giving her that same unnerving look.

"Yes" she said simply "I know what's been killing those demons…me"

Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Their heads are my trophies, they fought me, hunted me so I killed them." She continued "I only kill demons that threaten me, or hurt other humans"

"But you're decapitating them and keeping their skulls" she responded in disgust "what make you want to do something like that? you're a slayer not a hunter"

Yuna sighed "you're wrong, _you_ are a slayer…I'm just your guardian"

"I'm a hunter, blooded by the Yautja race and accepted as one of their own" she whispered harshly.

"Two years ago they turned me into a hybrid and made me a warrior, I fell in love with the captain of one of their war ships and now I am going back to their planet with them"

Yuna stood up to leave; Buffy grabbed her fore arm in a vice like grip.

She looked down at the slayer.

"No!" Buffy growled "You are coming with me and you will explain your actions to the council of slayers"

The other slayers were beginning to surround the two sisters, willow was with them. To prevent a scene she had placed a time freezing spell on the entire area. Yuna looked down at her sister and glared.

"What makes you think that you ever had the right to order me around?"

Wrenching her arm back Yuna delivered a rib shattering blow to Buffy's gut and flipped away from the gasping slayer. Activating the small cloaking device hidden in her watch, she raced away from the group of demon hunters and headed back to her apartment. She jumped in through the window and grabbed a bag, in a rush she threw in her weapons, both human and Yautja, her armour, and a change of clothes. She also took another bag and quickly but carefully placed her trophies inside, making sure not to damage them. Once she had collected what she required, Yuna jumped down to the garage and leapt onto her motorbike. Revving the engine she took off towards the Yautja ship, the only place she knew would be safe.

Once Yuna arrived she jumped off her bike, grabbed her bags and whacked on her mask to locate the ship. As soon as she found the vessel she reached up and banged heavily on the broad metal hatch.

Looking behind her she saw the slayers all surrounding her, Buffy was at the head of the herd.

"Stop this now Yuna, come with us and you will be treated fairly" Buffy called "resist and you will die!"

"Let me guess; now you're going to say 'Resistance is Futile'?" Yuna smirked.

Buffy was about to initiate the attack when a group of hunters all materialized around her. Death Strike was leading, he gave Buffy the once over and clicked in amusment. He looked up at Yuna.

"_**this** is your sister?" _he asked _"I was expecting more from your blood lines"_

He then tuned to Buffy and spoke in perfect English.

"Yunalesca is coming with me, she is a warrior of my clan…not a prisoner of yours"

And with that the warriors all cloaked, including Yuna and walked into the ship. The gigantic vessel lifted off the ground leaving a very shocked group of slayers still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Yuna was in Death Strike's quarters changing into her Yautja clothing, which was really nothing more than a bikini top and a short loincloth skirt that left her thighs bare. She looked out the window as the earth slowly got smaller and smaller, tears stung her eyes. She started singing to sooth her wild emotions.

_Alegria  
Come un lampo di vita  
Alegria  
Come un pazzo gridar  
Alegria  
Del delittuoso grido  
Bella ruggente pena,  
Seren  
Come la rabbia di amar  
Alegria  
Come un assalto di gioia _

Death strike stood in the door way an watched as his beautiful huntress, was singing sadly to her departing planet. It tore is heart in two seeing her this upset.

_  
Alegria  
I see a spark of life shining  
Alegria  
I hear a young minstrel sing  
Alegria  
Beautiful roaring scream  
Of joy and sorrow,  
So extreme  
There is a love in me raging  
Alegria  
A joyous,  
Magical feeling_

He wntered the room and stood behind her, notwanting to interupt the enchanting performance.

_  
Alegria  
Como la luz de la vida  
Alegria  
Como un payaso que grita  
Alegria  
Del estupendo grito  
De la tristeza loca  
Serena  
Como la rabia de amar  
Alegria  
Como un asalto de felicidad_

When she finished Yuna collapsed onto the floor, powerful sobs racked her body as she cried for the sister she had lost. Death Strike knelt down beside her and took the sobbing hybrid into his arms, rocking her gently in an attempt to comfort her. He hoped that she would find peace in the life he was going to give her.

TBC

Read and Review


	3. Fight for honour

_**Fight for one's honor**_

_Three days...it will be three whole days before we reach Yautja prime, and I am some what apprehensive about getting there, although I am already one the ship and we are past the half way mark. I am also questioning my decisions…do I really have some kind of future with Death Strike? Will I ever go back to earth? And why have I been summoned by the High Elders? Every thing is just so confusing._

Yuna had been in her room for two days now and had to admit that she was really bored, so she decided to venture out and have look around the ship…or at least locate the sparring floor so that she could practice her fighting techniques. She had forgotten how large these ships were and it took her over half an hour to locate the bloody training room. It must have been early because Yuna noticed the lack of hunters in the hallways; she had heard loud slurping and clicking noises coming from one of the upper levels so…she guessed that they were having breakfast.

The training room was HUGE! Three quarters of the room was an enormous dirt floored ring, (more oval than ring) and along one wall was a vast selection of different weapons of various sizes. There was even an area designated for spectators, the rest of the room was filled with strange forms of gym equipment; one of which resembled a large bike…the image of a Yautja warrior riding an exercise bike was hilarious.

Yuna walked out into the center of the arena and dumped her weapons bag onto the floor; it fell to the ground with a dull thud and a clank. Piece by piece she removed her armor until all that was left was the mask with its honor mark and cold red eye pieces, and her bikini style top and loincloth skirt. Looking down at her attire, she twisted and flexed her muscles; to test its durability. The fabric was strong, flexible and light weight.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out her I pod and flicked it onto her favorite warm up track. Leaning into various positions and moves Yuna stretched and warmed up her muscular body to the strains of P Diddy's _Bad Boys for Life_. She practiced various punching and kicking combinations; her favorite kick technique was the _scorpion kick_, she had been so bored one day that she had watched the matrix trilogy and begun replicating Trinity's fighting scenes. As the adrenaline pumped through Yuna's blood stream the light blue speckling and tintation on her body slowly became more and more vivid. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed that her skin now matched Ilyria's, unless she removed her mask, one would think that she was just another Yautja…unfortunately that is exactly what happened. One of the newly blooded warriors had entered the training room and noticed Yuna practicing.

He watched intently as the young woman fought and imaginary foe, he marveled at her incredible grace and agility; the fact that she was only wearing her bare essentials had not gone unnoticed either and the fact that the young male was in heat presented a problem. Smiling to himself the young warrior adjusted his loin cloth and strutted cockily up to the practicing female. Being that he was still young, the young blood only reached 6ft9; so Yuna was still taller than him. He snuck up behind her and snaked an arm around her slender waist, growling as he did.

Yuna stiffened and struck him backwards in the solar plexus with her elbow. The young blood grunted and released her, Yuna turned and flipped out of range. She lowered herself into fighting stance, her spear pointed at the warrior's throat.

"_What the pauk did you do that for?" _he clicked in anger.

"You…snuck up on me, as I recall no one should ever sneak up on a warrior when they are practicing" Yuna replied.

"_I just came in here to…admire the view"_ the young blood looked her up and down before growling in anger_ "but now I challenge you to a fight, you insulted me by rejecting my advance"_

Yuna threw back her head and cracked up laughing.

"I can assure you young blood, this will hurt you more than it hurts me" Yuna smirked. "But if this fight is to be honorable, you must only wear your mask and loin cloth…as I am"

The young warrior stood tall and swiftly removed his armor, his flesh was covered with orange and red tiger stripes, and for a Yautja he was quite skinny **(think the predator from the first movie)**. He picked up his speak and twirled it in a wide arc before slamming it down onto the ground. He let out a threatening roar, Yuna leaned forward and let out a deep throated roar of her own…although it sounded more like a vampire than a predator. He started racing towards her when a beefy fist struck him in the shoulder and sent him flying across the room. The young blood hit the wall, the force of the impact causing the walks to shake a bit. The young blood stood up and glared at the one who had interrupted his fight. Death Strike was standing near the edge of the arena glowering at the young hunter.

"_Rho'ha, what were you dong challenging my mate to a fight?" _he growled darkly. "_Do you have a death wish?"_

Rho'ha looked at the floor in embarrassment, it was forbidden for young bloods to mate of be alone with any female until they are officially marked back on their home planet.

"_I…I um did not know she was your mate…sir" _the young blood stammered.

Yuna walked up to him and removed her battle mask, she flipped her long thigh length dreadlocks out of her face and glared at the guilty warrior, her cold blue eyes flaming. He was startled to see she was human.

"If you try a stunt like that again, young blood…I will cut off your balls and disperse them out of an air lock" she whispered evilly.

Drawing back her fist she rammed it into the hunters face and sent him flying back into the wall again, his face was covered in glowing green blood. Rho'ha picked himself up and slunk away from the two warriors. She stretched her muscles for a bit then heard a purr behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with Death Strike's towering form.

"Well…aren't you a pleasant sight for a slayer?" Yuna asked, smiling.

"Aren't you a ravishing sight for a warrior?" Death Strike said, teasingly.

She smiled and sauntered up to him.

"You, interrupted my fight…now I have no one relieve my tension with" Yuna said in a seductive tone. "Unless…you wish to fight me"

Death Strike cocked his head to one side and smiled, **(I don't know how Yautja's smile so just use your imagination)**.

"_Alright, but I must warn you…my fighting skill had improved since we last saw each other" _he clicked "_What will be your weapon?"_

Yuna held up her hands, the three blades that resided between her knuckles shot out from her flesh. Death Strike held up his spear and unsheathed the long pointed ends. Both warriors dropped into stance; Yuna turned her I pod to the next song_ Akon's Belly dancer Bonanza_.

Death Strike felt the force as Yuna fist skimmed his face. He felt the force as he hit the ground full force. He done this so many times and he knew he was getting better at it. But he still couldn't beat her. And she had even gotten stronger in the time that had passed. He coughed feeling the warm blood trickle down his chin. She always held back as well!

Death Strike delivered a full forced punch to Yuna's exposed mid section; she coughed, wincing as she picked herself off the floor. These fights on his ship where fought to the death sometimes. Yet he only came away with bruises and broken bones, Yuna always came out with no injury. Death Strike always tried to avoid her face and never kicked her in the crotch…she did. She watched as he pulled up roaring before grabbing her.

She felt the force as she was tugged of her feet. She felt the arms wrap around her middle with crushing force, if she was human she would have felt spikes of pain shoot through her middle. She tried to kick out. Only to hit sold muscle, she did hear him groan as she pulled up her fist meeting Death Strike's gaze. Before bringing it down hard in his face. Causing him to howl, his grip on her loosened.

She hit the floor again hands first, she turned kicking him in the face again before he could grab her. He pulled back feeling some blood trickle down his lower right mandible. He pulled up a clawed hand feeling cold blood, Yuna spun away from him, moving her hips seductively to the beat that only she could hear. He slammed his fist down watching her move quickly out of the way.

He tried to grab her leg again only to have her pull free. He felt the sudden spike off strong pain as she kicked his ankle, he knew that she always held back It wasn't like her race was built to fight his, but due to her unique breeding she had an unfair advantage.. He pulled back bringing both hands down grabbing her arms. He pulled her off the floor bracing her arm stopping her struggle. He eased open his mandibles roaring in her face. Only to have her loudly roar back in his.

He flared his mandibles again. His gaze narrowed. "_You fought well_!" Yuna bent unnaturally and leapt from his arms. "That doesn't mean I quit!" she tapped his lower left mandible.

Snarling Death Strike unsheathed his spear again and rushed at Yuna full force, Yuna shot out her claws and did the same. Yuna's claws struck him low in the arm, penetrating his skin and muscle, Death Strike roared in pain and pulled away. Yuna made no sound; a small trickle of blood began to run from her mouth. She coughed and spluttered glowing red blood allover the floor as she collapsed, the sound bringing Death Strike out of his day dream. He saw his mate on he ground with _his _spear sticking out of her lower abdomen.

He rushed to her side and cradled her head in the crook of his muscular arm; Yuna was tense with the pain. She reached down and grasped the handle of the lethal device, squeezing her eyes shut she let out a loud yell as she pulled the spear from her flesh. Death Strike quickly placed a thick absorbent cloth over the leaking wound to stop the blood flow. Yuna reached up to stroke his lower mandibles and smiled as darkness took hold. The last thing she could hear was Death Strike's plaintive roar.

TBC…

_**Well that was the third chapter with a cliff hanger, will Yuna live or die…Thanks to those very few who have reviewed. Please review lfames and constructive criticism are welcome but no abuse.I know this is my first attempt as an AVP fic but please be kind. I plan to write one about AVP twister.**_

_**Luv yas Reya**_


	4. a mortal death prevents my own

_**A Mortal Death Prevents My Own**_

_Yuna made no sound; a small trickle of blood began to run from her mouth. She coughed and spluttered glowing red blood allover the floor as she collapsed, the sound bringing Death Strike out of his daze. He saw his mate on he ground with his spear sticking out of her lower abdomen._

_He rushed to her side and cradled her head in the crook of his muscular arm; Yuna was tense with the pain. She reached down and grasped the handle of the lethal device, squeezing her eyes shut she let out a loud grunt as she pulled the spear from her flesh. Death Strike quickly placed a thick absorbent cloth over the leaking wound to stop the blood flow. Yuna reached up to stroke his lower mandibles and smiled as darkness took hold. The last thing she could hear was Death Strike's plaintive roar._

**

* * *

Death Strike POV**

'**It can't be true; Yunalesca cannot be dead…not by my own hands'. Tears or anger and sorrow stung my eyes as my huntress lay unmoving in my arms. I ignored the pain in my shoulder as I held my beautiful Yunalesca to my chest and rocked her body as though it would some how restore life to her. My spear had penetrated her reproductive organs; even if she had lived her ability to bear offspring was destroyed.**

**I kept having these horrible thoughts as I felt a coughing vibration coming from the body in my arms.**

_Yuna POV_

_I could hear Death Strike sobbing as I lay there, he crushed me against his chest as my body healed my wounds; if I had not had this ability I would be um…dead. Pretty soon my need for air took over and I had to breathe but Death strike's luscious chest muscles were preventing this. I raised my arms and pulled away, taking a huge gulp of air._

Normal POV

Yuna arched her back as the air rushed into her aching lungs, if it had been appropriate at the time she would have burst out laughing at Death Strike's shocked expression. He looked down at her abdomen where the wound had disappeared; the pale glowing flesh had no bruises or abrasions just a faint white mark where the spear had penetrated her gut. It was almost as though they had not been fighting at all.

Yuna pulled away from him and ran out of the training room; she was half way to her quarters when she raced head first into a wall of solid muscle knocking it to the floor. It was Draz'nar; she had met him about a year ago when he had come to LA with four other predators. They did the meet and greet and then she never saw him again, it didn't help that his personality reminded her of Death Strike. He held her steady and looked down at her with concern, seeing that she did not want who ever was behind her to catch up; he took her hand and pulled her down the hallway to his quarters.

"_Are you alright, ooman?_ The large hunter growled.

"Yeah, thanks hiding me" Yuna replied in predator tongue. "I require time to figure out how to explain to your captain, how I cheated death".

A woman with long dark brown hair and a small baby sleeping in her arms wandered in from the bathroom, she smiled up at Yuna and turned to the massive hunter who was obviously her mate. She handed him the sleeping baby.

"Draz'nar, why don't you take Ke'veh back to Lex, I think Scar wants a hand in the armory" the woman suggested.

For a hunter who Yuna had seen tear a human apart with his bare hands, he took the child with surprising gentleness. As he exited the room she could here the sounds of low pitched baby talk, the woman held her hand out to Yuna, she was only a couple of inches shorter than her.

"I'm Brittany, but everyone who doesn't want their throat ripped out calls me Pred" she said as Yuna clasped the offered limb.

"Yunalesca" Yuna replied.

Pred sat down on the enormous fur covered bed.

"So you're the girl Death Strike always goes on about, what are you 18, 19?" she asked

Yuna cracked a smile.

"Actually I'm 23, my body only looks 18 because that's how old I was when it died"

"Huh?" said a very confused Pred.

"I'm part vampire, when I came of age my body died a mortal death" Yuna shrugged.

Pred grinned.

"Cool! So that means that you're a human/vampire/yautja…thingie"

"Yeah I guess so" Yuna replied.

Pred looked up at the taller girl and her face changed to a more serious expression.

"So Yunalesca…you wanna tell me why my giant hulk of a mate practically tossed you in here?"

Yuna turned away.

"I'm hiding from Death strike, he kinda…stabbed me in the gut and thought I was dead, then I stood up and ran away" Yuna exclaimed in once rushed sentence.

Pred's jaw almost hit the ground, she knew that the Yautja had superior regenerative capabilities' but she had never me anyone who could survive a spear to the gut.

"So you're like…unkillable?" Pred asked

Yuna nodded

"NICE!"

There was a loud knock at the door; it slid open to reveal a very serious Draz'nar. He walked over to his mate and brushed his large clawed hand through her hair.

"Death strike sent me to get Yunalesca" he growled "apparently you have some explaining to do?"

Yuna smiled nervously and left the room, waving to her new friend as she walked out the door. She had to do it quickly, last time she had gotten stuck when the door slid closed. She found death strike in their quarters standing looking out of the window at the passing universe; she stopped a couple of meters from him, standing upright like a marine soldier.

"I have seen many strange things during battle" growled the large hunter "but never in my 530 years have I ever seen a worrier come back from the dead"

At the end of the sentence he turned around to face the tall hybrid; Yuna cocked her head to the side, her long brown dreadlocks spilled over one shoulder.

"Well technically I didn't die" Yuna explained "My body just went into a state of light hibernation so that it could heal it's self"

Death strike threw back his head and roared in frustration, he rushed forward and grasped Yuna's shoulders so firmly that if she had been human, the bones would have shattered.

"Do you not understand Yunalesca, I thought that I had killed you!" he yelled "and then you just stood up and ran away…why did you not tell me you had this ability?"

He pulled her roughly against his broad chest, almost crushing her in a fierce hug.

"I thought that I had lost you" he purred into her hair.

Yuna reached up and kissed death strike's inner mouth; he slipped his tongue between her lips and caressed the sides of her face with his mandibles. Yuna pressed her body hard against his and reveled in the feeling of his hot flesh against her skimpy outfit. Reluctantly she broke the kiss and stepped back from the creature she loved, Yuna rested her head on the cool glass of the massive window.

"I…I don't know why I didn't tell you, I guess I thought you would have…I dunno felt differently about me" Yuna replied "in the past, men have left because I did not need them to protect me".

"It's a vampire trait, when a human is turned their body dies so that the demon blood can manipulate the systems to its specifications. Since my father was a vampire and my mother was mortal, it happened to me when I was 18 but _only_ my body died not my soul." Yuna explained.

Death strike tilted her chin up so that he could gaze into her amazing blue eyes.

"There is no reason for you to worry" he whispered "when we reach Yautja prime, you will meet with the council of elders and then we can begin our new life…together"

Smiling Yuna backed away from her mate and pulled him towards the enormous bed in the corner of the room; she reached around to her back, took her top clasp in her fingers, and undid it. Coming loose the top garment fell to the bed exposing Yuna's full well rounded breasts. She ran her hands up and down her body in a seductive manner, before removing the skimpy loincloth skirt.

Death strike's eyes darkened with desire, he loved this woman so much…he would die for her…if he had too. Growling low in his throat; he yanked away his loin cloth to reveal his hard, proud manhood. His race was very…gifted, Yuna didn't know how she had cold compare her experiences with Death strike to those of her past lovers. Tobias and Damon had been adequate but they were not as endowed as her predator was.

_**Yuna POV**_

My Hunter; he was not wearing the mesh of heating wires, I thought they gave him a bit of a kinky side. His claws traced lanquid lines up the front of my stomach, and when they curled around the sides of my breasts, I closed my eyes in the feeling of pleasure. Back went his hands, under my arms and across my shoulder blades, his mandibles tracing geometric patterns across the flesh of my neck. At the merest suggestion of touch, I felt my body respond; my legs widened for him and I lifted my hips up.

He sank deep inside and I gasped at the feeling. I felt so full I couldn't move, but as Death strike began to move inside me, he was making some of my most tender parts ache with such a fierce sensation .

**Normal pov**

Death Strike had already begun to move more rapidly, he held Yuna's hips steady with both hands. She moaned long and low, and felt Death Strike's answering growl vibrate through their joined bodies. His motions had become less rushed and more powerful, pushing with enough force to knock her off the bed. Yuna's own pleasure was quickly peaking, and she closed her eyes so tight that it hurt. "Death Strike," She screamed, she arched her back painfully as her muscles released their pent-up tension. His rumbles and clicks became groans on the end of ragged breaths, the groans becoming roars as his thrusts grew deeper and more erratic. "YUNALESCA" he roared as he went rigid and ground himself against her, and Yuna felt warmth spreading inside her. He pushed again, seating himself deeper and remaining there, pressing his chest to hers. His dreadlocks fell over his shoulders, and they moved gently as his breathing puffed out of him. He shifted his hips and withdrew, exhaling hard as he did so.

Death strike lay spent next to his luscious mate, his massive chest rumbled with laughter.

"I have wanted to do that for two years" he trilled.

Chuckling along with him, Yuna reached out and pulled up the massive fur lined blanket. She snuggled next to her large hunter, and let he sweat oblivion of sleep take them both.

TBC…

_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait my darlings but yr 12 is quite demanding. To those of you who want more death…Buffy is a stow away on the ship and will die in the next chapter or so. I hate that little blond bitch._

_Seya Reya._


End file.
